


Honey and Smoke

by teejplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Monsta Sex, Selfcest, doppelganger au, doppleganger, no beta we die like men, princess kink, they are not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teejplease/pseuds/teejplease
Summary: Heonnie is sweet as candy.  Sai is all smoke and ice, waiting to melt for the right person.-OrRed Carpet! Jooheon (Heonnie) and Smoky! Jooheon (Sai) meet, fall in love, and lovingly bang, in that order.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Honey and Smoke

“Hey! He looks like you!” At Minnie’s exclaimation, Heonnie looked up from his hot chocolate, unknowing of the whipped cream lingering at his mouth. He turned to where Minnie was pointing.

Closer to the entrance of the café, a tall, dark figure eyed back at him from the line, a smoky gaze peering out from underneath a stern brow. 

At the sight of Heonnie returning his look, the stranger inclined his head upwards in acknowledgement, a strong jaw being revealed from where it had been tucked into his turtleneck. 

Despite the somber aesthetic, Heonnie could recognize some of himself in the lines of the stranger’s face and body, though the stranger looked leaner, broader – though it might have just been the stranger’s imposing posture and sleek clothing. Heonnie himself preferred colors and bright prints and soft clothes that encouraged his friends to cuddle up to him. He often was found slouching into his friends – this habit coupled with his profession caused his shoulders to automatically turn down and inward at rest. 

Heonnie and Minnie giggled and knocked knees together in excitement when the stranger waved goodbye after retrieving his to-go cup of coffee, his deep voice rumbling, “have a good day, handsome!” as he held up his coffee in acknowledgement. 

Minnie’s laughter grew once the door closed behind the somber looking stranger. 

Heonnie couldn’t help but pat his warm cheeks faster as Minnie snickered in knowing. 

“Handsome~!” Minnie teased as he squeezed Heonnie’s reddened cheek. 

Heonnie felt his face get even warmer. They both knew he was weak to compliments, but Heonnie wondered if even his best friend Minnie could predict the fire burning low in his belly from the handsome stranger’s casual acknowledgement of Heonnie’s attractiveness. Was it weird that he felt that way towards someone who resembled him? 

… Maybe he should try to catch the stranger at this coffee shop again to figure it out. He’d try to commit more time to doing so after his upcoming deadline. 

\- 

Heonnie’s tongue stuck slightly out from his parted mouth as he examined his phone, scrutinizing the directions further as he juggled his two large portfolios and bag in one arm, while magnifying the map on his phone with the other hand. 

He was _so_ late. He often was, to the point that his friends were used to and even expected it, but this was an important meeting. 

_“Sai-Key,”_ he murmured aloud slowly as he looked up from his phone to gather his bearings. His cheeks puffed out in confusion as he realized he was standing outside the café he and Minnie had just been at a few days ago. 

Well, he guessed he knew how he was going to reward himself after this meeting was done – by parking his cute butt in that café for as long as possible to see if he could catch his latest muse (either with his eyes or by his charm). He still had some space left in the notebook he had on him. Maybe the smoky-eyed stranger would bless him by a sighting or – _ooh!_ Maybe even an actual conversation this time. 

Either way he had a cupcake with his name on it. Hopefully this meeting would go well so it was a celebration cupcake instead of a comforting one. 

His name being called by a familiar voice interrupted his reverie over his future pastry. 

“Keeks hyung!” Heonnie greeted cheerfully, lifting both his arms to wave at his manager/friend, forgetting that he was holding so many things. All of his items fell to the floor with his exuberant cheer. Realizing his faux pas, he quickly squatted down to pick up all his belongings. Thankfully his large silicon spiderman squeezie phone case had protected his smart phone from a cracked screen. 

Two sets of hands began helping him gather his belongings once Kihyun (“Keeks” for short) and the man he had been talking to had walked over to Heonnie. 

Heonnie half-listened to Keeks’ lecture about being careful with his stuff (“This is your livelihood,” Keeks admonished as he gathered up Heonnie’s portfolio, carefully pushing some pieces back into the large folder before shutting it securely) while quickly pushing his stuff back into his tote bag. He felt a blush beginning to grow as an unfamiliar pale hand offered him today’s plushie (sometimes he was lonely and wanted something to cuddle on the ride home) a chubby pink character with a squished face. He looked up to offer the stranger some gratitude and froze at the sight of the eyes meeting his. 

As a rule of thumb, Heonnie didn’t curse. The words always felt funny in his mouth and, truthfully, he never really felt strongly enough to use them. Yeah, Heonnie could be overcome with emotions – mostly joy, inspiration, and neediness if he was honest with himself (“Tantrums,” Minnie’s mental voice in his head reminded him) but not enough to use swearing to express himself. 

For a moment, however, Heonnie wanted to drop the foulest of curse words (learned from when Minnie muttered them under his breath when he thought Nunu, Hoho, and Keeks couldn’t hear him) when he realized that the handsome stranger from the café was crouched in front of him, his _Majin Buu_ plushie held in a strong hand with delicate fingers. The dichotomy of one of his favorite characters being held in such a darkly clothed figure should have been jarring, but to Heonnie’s artistic eye, the contrast was alluring and striking all at once. 

The stranger’s mouth didn’t move but his slanted gaze shifted to crescents slightly, joy lingering around the corners of his eyes. This close, Heonnie could see that, although they were very similar in look, there were clear differences: 

Heonnie’s own hair was bleached to almost his skin tone, as he liked his colorful clothing to be showcased to the very best of their ability. He also liked to play with colorful makeup looks and the light colored hair helped with letting the colors on his face stand out more, too. The familiar stranger was black haired. 

Under the black fringe of hair, was a gaze more sloped than Heonnie’s own perpetually wide eyes. The mouth was slightly smaller but just as plump. Most notably was the absence of freckles that adorned Heonnie’s face and body liberally, most concentrated across his nose, cheeks, and shoulders. The stranger was also paler than Heonnie, who had a bad habit of forgetting to put on SPF before painting on his roof. 

“Hello,” the dark haired stranger greeted, that deeper voice Heonnie had remembered causing butterflies again to stir in Heonnie’s stomach, his dark fringe flopping over his eyes carelessly. 

Heonnie hadn’t thought this through: If he wanted to see the stranger again, the possibilities of them talking to one another directly were high. Heonnie had a bright personality around people he knew but tended to shy away from new people, especially ones as intimidating as the one in front of him. He felt his shoulders curl inwardly as he gave a shy smile. 

“Hi,” Heonnie murmured, eyes darting from the stranger’s face and body before looking away. He grabbed the plushie and stuffed it deep into his bag before standing up. The stranger stood as well, the toned body Heonnie had dreamily drawn in one of his ever-present notebooks showcased once more as it unfolded. 

His hyung tutted over him, unknowing of the inner turmoil Heonnie was experiencing. 

“Heonnie, you’re late!” Kihyun declared, easily surrendering Heonnie’s portfolios to the stranger when he made motions to help the shorter man. 

Heonnie felt himself blush. “But Keeks hyung,” he began whining. 

“It’s okay,” the darkly clothed stranger interjected before the two friends could start bickering. 

Keeks huffed before turning back to where the two had come from. “Thank you, Sai-nim.” 

The now named Sai gave Kihyun an assuring nod, “No worries, Kihyun-ssi. And I told you that you can drop the ‘nim.’” He turned his attention back to the blonde man. “Is this our artist?” 

Kihyun wrapped a paternal arm around Heonnie. “Yes!” he confirmed. “This is Heonnie, Sai-ssi.” 

Heonnie nodded, darting his eyes up to meet Sai’s. “H-h-hello, Sai-nim,” he stuttered out, turning his gaze back to Kihyun in pleading to get him out of the awkward conversation. 

Kihyun laughed at the familiar shyness Heonnie displayed around strangers, the mischievous glint in his eyes indicating he had some idea of Heonnie’s attraction. Thankfully, he didn’t bring it up. 

“Sai-ssi owns the venue,” Keeks informed Heonnie. 

_“Sai-Key!”_ Heonnie brightly declared with a smile as he realized where half of the name came from. He tilted his head, puffing his lips in thought as he hesitantly looked up at the man walking beside him. Heonnie turned away when he saw the other man contemplating him. He murmured his thanks as Sai opened up the door to let the two others in. 

_“Oh,”_ Heonnie breathed, stopping a few steps from the entrance. 

Sai chuckled behind him, the sound like gravel, low and pleasant to Heonnie’s ears. “ _Sai-Key_ – the ‘Key’ part is because this is a jazz piano bar.” 

A large piano sat in the center of the room, the sight slightly obscured by the sheer black lace curtains circling it from a few feet away. Throughout the venue, the sheer curtains randomly cut between some of the tables, creating a gauzey pathway. 

“We usually have some slow air going to make the curtains sway,” Sai stated as he came up besides the two other men after carefully setting down the large portfolios against a wall. “We also have a few fog machines that we can use and we have a couple of ambient lights as well.” He gestured to the set up, the movements accented by the two chains wrapped around his wrist. 

Heonnie hummed in acknowledgement, his brain already taking in all the information and fitting his pieces around the large room accordingly. 

“Is this also supposed to be a play on how Psyche wasn’t allowed to see Cupid after she came to live with him, Sai-nim?” he casually asked, gesturing to the curtained off piano. 

Sai gave him a small pleased grin. Heonnie was surprised to see that his doppleganger had dimples as well – though Sai’s were more pronounced in his leaner face. 

“You can call me ‘Sai-ssi,’ too, Heonnie-ssi,” Sai offered, “and yes, it is. No one’s ever caught that before. That’s very astute of you.” 

Heonnie could feel his eyes crescent in happiness at the compliment, the familiar burn of want coming stronger. He turned away from the other man, hoping the dim lighting obscured the growing rosiness of his face. He walked between a couple of the tables, rounding the room deliberately as he continued to mentally set up his showcase. 

“So, what’s your verdict, Heonnie?” Kihyun asked. “I think the space can work if Sai-ssi is okay with us switching out his curtains for white ones if you’d like or wheeling them out completely -.” 

“No,” Heonnie interrupted. “The curtains can stay – should stay,” he corrected. “The tables and chairs should definitely be put into storage but the rods are strong enough to support some of the pieces as well.” 

Kihyun frowned, “This is a very dark space, Heonnie, I think we should change out the curtains if you want to use it.” 

Heonnie stomped his foot. “Listen to me, Keeks hyung,” the familiar lilt of his whine pouring out. “We create a winding pathway and have some of the pieces hung on the walls and some hung on the rods, with the lace curtains still hanging behind them.” 

His mind flashed back to the memory of Sai holding Heonnie’s plushie, the juxtaposition of the colorful character and Sai’s dark wardrobe still resonating in him. Heonnie thought he could reproduce such a feeling with his work in this space. 

“We use smaller spotlights on each piece and make the pathway one way. With the fog machine and air going, I think it would be really cool.” He paused. “The piano, Sai-nim?” he asked hesitatingly, unable to switch honorifics with the other man. 

When he turned to Sai, he found the darker haired man observing him with a deep in thought gaze. Thankfully, he didn’t press that Heonnie talk to him more casually. 

“The piano has to stay,” Sai said. 

“If we use the venue, Sai-ssi wants to play and have the wait staff and bartender here fully, so that more people come back later on once the show is done,” Kihyun interjected. 

Heonnie brightened, clapping. “Perfect!” He turned his full smile at the other man, his excitement lifting him from his self-consciousness for a moment. “Let me show you my artwork, Sai-nim so you can think of what kind of music you want to play.” 

\- 

Heonnie picked at his outfit, one that Kihyun had approved of prior to Heonnie’s showcase. What Keeks hyung hadn’t known (but probably expected) was that Heonnie was going to tweak it from the suit Kihyun had previously chosen. 

Heonnie had stuffed some stiff canvas he had lying around into the cuffs, securing them together so he could exaggerate the shape of the cuffs as he folded them over the sleeves of the sports coat. He pushed his oversized beret atop his head and scrutinized himself in the mirror. 

Something was still missing: _**color.**_

Heonnie was usually dressed in a riot of color but Kihyun had guilted him into a black casual suit with a light blue pinstriped button up and matching tie underneath. The exaggerated cuffs and hat definitely added some of Heonnie’s personality back into outfit but the color scheme (“or lack thereof” he had scoffed petulantly) was stifling him. 

Looking around, he grabbed one of his multi colored scarves and stuffed it through the belt loops, fiddling with it till it lay the way he want. 

Smiling to himself, he nodded. Now he just had to get through tonight. 

He grinned at the chaos of his apartment, cheerfully calling, “Wish me luck,” to the largest plushie near the door. 

The ride to _Sai-Key_ was filled with Jooheon’s usual pre-show jitters. As he was well known for being touchy and needy amongst his friends, it had surprised newer acquaintances to learn he craved his space and public transportation prior to his shows. When Kihyun had begged, yet again, to drive him last week, Sai had simply watched the practiced banter between the two of them before offering in a lull, “I get it. Heonnie-ssi wants the routine of it all before the show. He also wants to be no one before he has to be _someone_ to strangers for such a long period of time.” 

Heonnie and Kihyun had gaped. 

“See, Keeks hyung!” Heonnie had remarked after gathering his wits. “Sai-nim gets it.” 

Heonnie wondered after Sai’s own pre-show routine – or if the other man even had one. He didn’t think such a self-assured individual would need one. 

His brain lingered at the assuredness in Sai’s bearing - the competency that radiated from the other man without a word having to leave Sai’s lips. From the time they spent together, Heonnie had come to realize Sai was a deliberate person – one who only said and did things after contemplating them fully. It made every word from Sai’s mouth weighty and every gesture appear as if it was almost a dance. 

Heonnie unconsciously licked his lips. 

Looking around at the few others scattered throughout the train, he guiltily continued with his thoughts. 

_Maybe Sai was the type who knew exactly what to do in bed. Maybe he would do everything and Heonnie wouldn’t even have to participate, just enjoy like he had always wanted._

Previous partners had mistaken Heonnie’s stumbling words over his desires as a need to submit, which wasn’t the case, although he could submit and quite easily. What Heonnie really wanted, the closely guarded fantasy that he never revealed, not to anyone – though he was quite certain Minnie had a good idea – Heonnie didn’t want to submit or be degraded or anything like that. 

He wanted to be kissed as if he was the only person worth kissing. He wanted to be caressed as if he was the only one whose skin deserved touching. He wanted to be treated as if he was soft spun sugar that melted slowly into cotton sheets and a reverent tongue. 

Heonnie wanted to be _cherished._

**Heonnie wanted to be loved – fully, wholly, and completely.**

Unfortunately, Heonnie hadn’t found anyone who wanted to complete that task – at least for him. 

He couldn’t help the niggling feeling that Sai had that capability in him. Whether the other man would like to possibly explore a relationship with Heonnie – that was a mystery he still didn’t know the answer to. 

He entered _Sai-Key_ with a crafted grin, hoping it didn’t look to manic. Thankfully, Kihyun was waiting at the bar and saw Heonnie’s entrance. His manager gave everyone welcoming smiles as he walked over to the artist. 

Sai was nowhere in sight, but Heonnie could hear the piano music rising and falling, almost as if it were playing to the beat of the fog lingering around everyone’s feet. 

“Great, you’re here,” Kihyun hyung said in greeting once he reached Heonnie, handing Heonnie an amber filled cup. 

Heonnie was glad to hold something. 

Kihyun walked him through the exhibit briskly, nodding at those they passed who were contemplating Heonnie’s works. 

“I know we didn’t talk about it but Sai-ssi said you could hang around the piano so you don’t have to talk to so many people at once,” Kihyun hurriedly explained while maintaining his practiced smile. 

Heonie felt some of the tension leave his body. “That’s great! Thanks for setting that up, hyung!” 

Kihyun shrugged, the grin turning mischievous at the corners. “It was his idea,” the manager declared right before they stepped into the center of the exhibit, where Sai sat in front of his grand piano, seemingly surrounded by curtains on all sides. 

Parallel to Sai’s bench, was a single chair in front of a small table, with a single red rose in a small vase. The chair was positioned so that, once seated, Heonnie and Sai would be back to back, separated by less than a foot of space. 

“Sai-nim!” Heonnie greeted breathlessly, falling into the offered chair when Kihyun pushed him into it. Heonnie scrambled to place his glass onto the table before he spilled. 

The other man nodded in acknowledgement. “Hello, Heonnie-ssi,” he greeted as his hands danced up and down the piano. 

“I – uh,” Heonnie struggled to find something to say to the other man but was thankfully stopped from needing to do so at the appearance of a bespeckled patron with spindly fingers. Slouching forward into the table, Heonnie resigned himself to a long night. 

-

Heonnie huffed, his mouth pouting. He startled when Sai suddenly started speaking. The piano player’s presence had turned into a soothing balm at the background of Heonnie’s mind, never demanding him of anything while he bumbled through speaking to eager acolytes of his work. Heonnie had almost forgotten the other man was there.

“We should be done soon,” Sai murmured, his voice rumbling past the soft play of his keys. 

Heonnie sighed again, slouching further in his seat. He froze when his back touched the other man’s but when Sai hummed soothingly, he slouched back further. 

“How do you know?” he asked the other man, tipping his face towards Sai so he could catch sight of the other man’s profile. He watched as Sai’s mouth turned up for a brief moment. 

“This is the last song,” Sai winked as if they were two compatriots. 

Heonnie had thought the piano had started becoming fainter and fainter, the metronome becoming a more pronounced tick. Grunting in discomfort over being seated for so long, he shifted back more, Sai’s strong back unflinchingly bearing Heonnie’s weight. 

“Sore?” the black haired pianist asked. At Heonnie’s whine of confirmation, he huffed out a silent laugh. “If you had better posture, you wouldn’t hurt as bad.” 

Heonnie pouted unabashedly at that, his tiredness making the veil of shyness lift. 

Sai’s silent laugh shook their bodies once more. “Why do I have a feeling you need someone to take care of you?” 

Heonnie held his breath at the question. 

“Has anyone ever taken care of you the way you wanted, Heonnie?” The question followed the tapering of Sai’s fingers, the last note ringing in the air before silencing, the low murmur of voices and scraping of furniture bustling outside of their sequestered bubble. 

Surrounded by black lace panels all around them, the mood lighting glowing from other parts of the room, it was easy for Heonnie to believe that they were the only two people in the room – hell, even the world – that Sai’s warmth had always been meant for Heonnie to curl into. 

Heonnie breathed. “No,” he said softly, the admission as fragile as the porcelain keys Sai’s hands rested on. 

They both glanced in the direction of the shuffling gait they could hear slowly walking towards them, the figure obscured by the curtained path. 

“Has anyone ever loved you the way you needed?” Sai’s soft question brought Heonnie’s gaze back to the other’s face. The pianist’s face was serious, showing that he held whatever Heonnie’s answer was to be of the most importance. 

“No,” Heonnie repeated, the word falling like a diamond between them. 

The approaching figure could be heard coming closer. 

“Would you like to be?” Sai asked right before Kihyun broke their bubble. 

Heonnie didn’t turn towards Kihyun’s arrival and he could hear Kihyun’s words taper off as the manager noticed the air between the two men. 

Heonnie couldn’t even say it, even as Kihyun shuffled back onto the pathway to give them a semblance of privacy. 

His deepest darkest desire being offered to him unprompted, yet his voice wouldn’t work. 

He licked his lips, feeling the focus of Sai’s gaze on his mouth. 

He felt the steady thrum of Sai’s back pressed to his and gathered his courage. 

“Yes,” he answered. 

-

“We’re here,” Sai shook Heonnie awake gently with the arm he had wrapped around the blonde. 

Heonnie sleepily smacked his lips, eyes squinting at the other man whose slight, gentle smile appeared once more at the sight of Heonnie’s tired antics. Heonnie curled deeper into Sai’s arms as the man stood them both up and led them off the train. This closely pressed together, Heonnie could tell that they were very close in height, though Sai’s body was most assuredly firmer. Sleepily he trudged along with the other man, wondering if he imagined the affectionate kiss pressed against his hair when they stopped at a doorway. 

Eyes almost completely shut, Heonnie let himself be led into Sai’s dim apartment, allowing himself to be seated onto the sofa. Dreamily, he let the other man take off his outer layers, leaving him in his dress shirt and pants. He lifted his feet at the other man’s gentle tapping at his ankles to remove Heonnie’s shoes after untying them. Sai also wordlessly removed Heonnie’s socks without complaint, tucking them into Heonnie’s shoes before setting them aside. 

Heonnie opened his eyes when he felt Sai’s hands cup his knees and gently shake him once more. The other man looked up at him from where he was crouched on the ground. 

The slight grin on Sai’s face was becoming more familiar to Heonnie the more time they spent together. In the back of his mind, Heonnie wondered how often Sai smiled as his face was unlined and Heonnie knew the pianist was older. Heonnie wanted Sai to smile and laugh more. 

“What do you want to do tonight?” Sai asked. “I have food if you want to eat, sweetheart.” 

“I don’t want to eat,” tumbled out of Heonnie’s mouth. He could feel the petulant jutting of his lower lip begin. 

Sai gave his silent laugh. “Alright, so sleep?” He gave a thoughtful hum at Heonnie’s adamant head shaking. “We should sleep. We can talk more in the morning.” 

“I’m okay to talk now,” Heonnie wanted to get this discussion over as soon as possible. “I didn’t drink. Let’s talk.” 

Sai eyed the other carefully. “I know you didn’t drink. I was there when Kihyun-ssi told everyone to only give you apple juice in a tumbler.” 

Heonnie looked down at his hands, fiddling in nervousness. “I’m not a baby,” he muttered, pursing his lips. 

Sai’s silent laugh blew in between them, slightly heartier than it had been before. He leaned forward, the warmth of his palms sending frissons of electricity throughout Heonnie’s body. 

“You’re not a baby,” Sai said in a contemplative tone. He hummed again. “Then what are you?” 

He leaned forward to eye Heonnie, trying to catch the other man’s gaze. 

“Are you my dearest?” Sai asked. Heonnie could feel his cheeks start to warm up again. 

“How about my darling?” Sai questioned, eyeing the other in speculation. Heonnie could feel his dimples and smile grow with each question. 

The space between the next question grew and Heonnie’s eyes darted up in interest as to why Sai stopped. Once their eyes met, Heonnie froze. 

Sai let the silence grow more poignant before whispering, “Are you my princess?” 

Heonnie shuddered and watched as Sai’s smile grew, dimples deepening the largest Heonnie had ever seen. Sai’s pretty white teeth flashed, his face softening in happiness. 

“Yeah,” he nodded in knowing. “You’re my princess.” He leaned forward and pressed his mouth softly to Heonnie’s for their first kiss. 

Heonnie let himself be leaned back further into the couch, the other man’s weight settling comfortably atop him. Neither of them paid any mind to the beret falling off of Heonnie’s head. 

They kissed languidly, Heonnie parting his lips and letting Sai trace his mouth delicately with his tongue before licking into it and tasting the remnants of apple juice from the blonde’s mouth. 

Heonnie sighed in happiness as Sai leaned backwards and eyed him, Sai’s hand combing through his blonde hair gently. 

“What do you want, princess?” Sai asked, carding his fingers through Heonnie’s curls while the other hummed in pleasure. The silence lingered comfortably between the two as Heonnie chose his words. 

“I want to feel good,” Heonnie finally breathed. “Will you make me feel good?” 

Sai pressed a closed mouth kiss gently against Heonnie’s temple. “Of course, baby,” he confirmed easily. “But how do you want to feel good?” His fingers continued their route through Heonnie’s hair. Sai hummed a familiar tune he must’ve played earlier before continuing. 

“Do you want my mouth?” His silent laugh stirred Heonnie’s hair at the blonde’s shy grin. “Do you want my cock?” A bark of actual audible laughter erupted from Sai at Heonnie hiding his face in his hands before vehemently nodding. 

“Okay,” Sai said after his chuckles had tapered off. “Okay, princess. You can have my cock.” 

He got off Heonnie, hushing the other man when he whined in complaint at the loss of warmth. Leaning down, he easily hefted the other man into his arms, Heonnie’s legs curling around his tapered waist. Heonnie curled his arms happily around the other man, his face pressed into the warmth of Sai’s neck. He smiled up at the other man when Sai deposited him gently onto the bed. 

Sai looked at him heavily, eyeing the other man resting atop his unmade bed. 

“Sweetheart,” he started. 

Heonnie looked up at him expectantly. 

“I don’t do casual,” Sai confessed. He sat next to Heonnie, his hand combing through the blonde curls again. “If we do this, you really will be my dearest.” 

Heonnie couldn’t help the grin that overtook his face. He knew the joy radiating from his being clearly showed his agreement with Sai’s statement. Still, an exuberant, “I want that, too,” erupted from him. 

Sai’s silent laugh made an appearance again, the pleasedgrin flashing between them. “I’m glad, baby.” 

Heonnie loved being called all these array of affectionate nicknames. Each one felt like a confession in itself. 

They were both smiling into their next kiss. Time slowed and shifted once more. Heonnie lost track of how long they kissed, Sai’s fingers delicately petting Heonnie’s belly before finally beginning to unbutton his blouse. With each piece of flesh revealed, Sai dropped a lingering kiss. He smiled again at Heonnie’s giggle of having his stomach kissed in a ticklish area. 

They kissed again as Sai pushed the dress shirt from Heonnie’s shoulders before setting it aside. 

With previous lovers, Heonnie had felt weighed and measured. Sai’s consideration felt nothing like that. Instead, it felt like reverence. 

“Dearest,” Sai breathed, his fingers reaching out and wiggling a pattern against Heonnie’s collarbone, the thump of their skin pressing together rhythmically – signaling that Sai had unconsciously tapped an array of notes from memory against Heonnie’s skin. 

Heonnie giggled again at Sai’s sheepish smirk before Sai’s hand curled around Heonnie’s neck to lead the other in another kiss. 

Heonnie was getting addicted to how Sai kissed him unhurriedly, as if he was savoring Heonnie. Heonnie could feel that Sai was truly finding pleasure in tasting Heonnie’s mouth. He let a moue of disappointment escape when Sai pulled away. 

The dark haired man tapped a single finger gently against Heonnie’s mouth affectionately, smiling that close-mouthed smile again. Curling his arms around Heonnie, he easily maneuvered Heonnie higher on the bed before leaning back onto his own haunches. 

Sai’s fingers were longer and more tapered, clearly constantly being nimble in ways that Heonnie’s weren’t. They traced the softened jut of Heonnie’s hipbones before reaching for Heonnie’s belt buckle. They paused before continuing after Heonnie’s approving nod. 

Heonnie lifted his hips with Sai’s silent direction, allowing the other man to fully unclothe him. The others hands came back to reverently smooth up Heonnie’s legs, preventing any cold from settling in. 

“Pretty,” Sai breathed, the warmth of his own clothes dragging over Heonnie’s naked body. “My princess is so pretty.” 

He lifted a delicately shaped ankle to his mouth, pressing a small kiss followed by another huff of laughter at Heonnie’s squirming. 

“Be good,” he admonished, the playful lilt belying the command; it was clear Sai was the sort with a hard exterior and marshmallow inside. Heonnie could already feel Sai willingly wrapping himself around Heonnie’s artist fingers. 

Heonnie continued giggling as Sai’s hands and lips slowly wandered up Heonnie’s legs, pausing to nibble at particularly sensitive areas when Sai found them. Heonnie’s own long fingers combed through Sai’s wavy dark hair under his administrations. 

Heonnie shuddered as Sai’s breath fanned across his pelvis, caressing his erect cock before settling over his hipbones. 

”My darling is pretty,” Sai murmured in contemplation.

Heonnie’s hands came up to his face automatically to hide his blushing face at the compliment, so the sudden wet heat engulfing his cock while he wasn’t look came as a surprise. He couldn’t help the whine that left his mouth at the sensation.

Sai pulled off with a slick sound, his mouth red and wet when Heonnie dared look at him. 

“Pretty noises, too,” Sai muttered. 

Locking eyes with Heonnie, Sai grasped Heonnie’s straining dick with one hand and lifted. Pointedly, he licked between the seam of Heonnie’s testicles up his hardened cock, his other arm bracing Heonnie’s legs to the bed. 

Heonnie let himself be loved the way he always wanted: Sai used his mouth and tongue to suck bruises into his pelvis, enflame Heonnie’s bulging balls, toy with the veins on Heonnie’s penis. All the while, Sai rained praises down on Heonnie. 

_”My beautiful boy.”_

_”No, you’re not coming yet.”_

_”Such a pretty princess – I’m so lucky.”_

Sai growled when he a finger inched its way between Heonnie’s cheeks to touch Heonnie’s hole, only to be met with the warmth of a glass plug. The younger man arched at the sudden pressure. 

Sai hummed in appreciation. “What do we have here?”

He grasped the plug and slowly rotated it inside the artist, watching as the other squirmed and whined at the sensation. 

”Do you do this at every show?” Sai wondered aloud. “Wear a plug, hoping someone will take you home to love you?” Despite the question, there was no jealousy in the pianist’s voice. 

Heonnie shook his head, his face burning.

Sai hummed again. This time, he tugged lightly at the plug, teasing at the blonde’s rim with the sensation. 

”Just for me then? … So, you’re not just my pretty boy,” Sai breathed against Heonnie’s mouth as Heonnie whined at the teasing. “You’re my smart princess.” Sai pressed a kiss against Heonnie’s mouth, uncaring of the hitching breath that escaped Heonnie’s mouth under Sai’s touches. 

”Can I take your toy out, baby?” Sai’s question ended in that huffing chuckle again at the sight of Heonnie’s eager nodding. He toyed with Heonnie’s rim for a few more moments before relenting to Heonnie’s needy gasps. 

Sai eyed the plug once he pulled it out – it was larger than he expected. 

Setting it aside, he probed Heonnie’s hole with his fingers, finding it slick and easily accepting of three of his fingers. Heonnie gave a small, contented grunt when Sai pressed a fourth in alongside the other three. 

”Needy baby,” Sai declared affectionately, rotating his fingers to find Heonnie’s prostate. He smiled knowingly and dropped a kiss on Heonnie’s perked up nipples when the younger moaned as his prostate was found. 

”I wonder how your little hole looks like,” Sai murmured as he massaged the blonde’s prostate slowly, stopping every so often to ensure Heonnie wouldn’t come just yet. “Is it puffy?”

Heonnie squirmed both from the teasing line of questioning and Sai’s ministrations.

”Is it red?” Sai twisted his fingers abruptly to catch at Heonnie’s rim, tugging. Heonnie squealed.

Sai kept pressing closed mouth kisses up and down the other’s chest and face as he continued to ask the other questions, ignoring Heonnie’s occasional thrashing. 

”Is it hungry?”

Heonie writhed, sweat pulling along his limbs as he begged for Sai to fuck him. 

“Please,” he whined. “Please, I want you inside of me.” His whining grew as the other pulled away, quieting when he noticed the dark haired man finally begin to disrobe. 

”Okay, princess,” Sai nodded after he took of his turtleneck, beginning to undo his pants before kicking them off. 

Heonnie felt his hole clench at the sight of Sai’s erect dick. Unlike Heonnie’s that reddened in it’s ardor, Sai’s was purple, and more deeply veined. The thickness looked as if it would stretch him nicely. 

Sai crawled over the other’s body once he was finely unclothed, pausing to kiss the other, two finely made cupid’s bows catching against one another. Heonnie melted further into the bed. His arms came up to encircle the pianist’s strong shoulders and neck.

”Will you fuck me now, please?”Heonnie asked in a small voice.

Sai kissed him again – once, twice, three times, before nodding.

”Yes, lovely, I’ll fuck you now.”

He reached over and slicked up his cock with some lube from the bedside before tossing the tube to the side. 

Sia hitched the other’s legs around his hips. Like this, with their body almost perpendicular, the golden flecked canvas of Heonnie’s softly lined body gentled into the pale lean lines of Sai’s. The flash of the dark, well kept hair at Sai’s groin contrasted well between them to Heonnie’s artist eye: a small break in the slick sheen of their skins. 

Sai lifted Heonnie higher up with one hand as his other helped guide himself into the blonde man. Heonnie sighed happily as Sai finally began to press himself in.

”There you go, my darling,” Sai breathed. “There you go.”

Once fully seated in, Sai’s hands drifted to Heonnie’s hipbones, thumbing at them to quell Heonnie’s shivering at the admission of Sai’s cock into his body. 

Sai began slowly rotating his hips once Heonnie seemed calm. Heonnie whined again at the sensation of something dragging alongside his prostate.

Sai smirked, hooking his arms under Heonnie’s knees. “There it is,” was the only warning Heonnie got before Sai sunk into him, crashing their lips together and beginning to fuck into his body, starting at a slow pace before going faster and faster. Every once in awhile, Sai would swivel his hips, chuckling knowingly into Heonnie’s face as the other gasped. 

”Oh, please,” Heonnie breathed, as the other pressed more pecks across his face as Sai drilled in. “That’s so good.”

Heonnie could feel Sai’s mouth smiling as Sai continued to kiss him in small bursts, this time across his fluttering eyelids.

”Please,” Sai echoed in thought. “Does it feel good?”

Heonnie nodded, a dreamy grin taking over his face. “The best.”

Sai hummed, his lips stopping at Heonnie’s temple. “Good,” he breathed against Heonnie’s wet curls. “You deserve it.”

Sai reached between them, his hand encircling Heonnie’s cock with a sure grip. Heonnie cried out at the sudden additional stimuli. 

Heonnie could feel tears getting caught in his eyelashes – it made it seem like Sai was flecked with starlight when he looked at him in the dimness of the room.

”Come on, princess,” Sai encouraged softly. “Come on, baby,” he pressed more kisses against Heonnie’s face, catching the corner of Heonnie’s mouth with one of them. “Come on.”

Simultaneously swiveling his hips and twisting his palm, Heonnie arched beneath Sai, crying out his completion

Sai held the younger man as he shook, continuing to press his lips on any piece of Heonnie’s skin within reach.

Heonnie gasped and shuddered beneath Sai for a few minutes, catching his breath. When he finally calmed, he realized that Sai had pulled his still erect cock from within him, the hard member pressed between the two of them.

”What about you?” if Sai couldn’t see the pout on Heonnie’s face, it was evident in the blonde’s voice.

Sai shook his head. “It’s okay.”

Heonnie also shook his head, the pout becoming more prominent. “No, I want you to feel good, too.”

Sai sighed. “Okay, baby.” He shook his head when Heonnie made to spread his legs once more. 

”Like this,” he murmured, pressing his cock in the seam between Heonnie’s thigh and groin, starting a fast pace from the get go. “You’re perfect like this.”

Heonnie watched as Sai shuddered and rocked to his own completion, a much faster, almost perfunctory pace in comparison to the strokes he had blessed Heonnie with.

”My pretty baby,” Sai grunted into Heonnie’s neck as he rocked his hips. “So handsome.” 

Heonnie grinned as his hands caressed up and down Sai’s back. 

”My perfect princess,” Sai muttered, licking some of the sweat that pooled into Heonnie’s collarbones. His airy chuckle colored the air once more at Heonnie’s gasp. 

”Will you cum, Sai-nim?” Heonnie asked. 

At the familiar title, Sai groaned, finally spilling his cum between the two of them.

-

Heonnie woke up to fluffy sheets but an empty bed. Frowning, he gathered the comforter around him, looping it around his body, for stepping outside the bedroom in search of Sai. 

His body ached but he was thankful that Sai had forced the two of them into a quick shower – otherwise, Heonnie was sure he would feel a lot worse and a hell of a lot grosser.

”Sleeping beauty awakens,” the deep, melodic voice greeted him from across the kitchen counter.

Heonnie squinted at the other man, shuffling forward until he bumped into Sai’s waiting arms.

”Do you feel good, sweetheart?” Sai asked, his hands rubbing up and down the other’s back soothingly. 

Heonnie nodded into Sai’s chest, the motion only detectable by the mound of bedding around his head moving back and forth. “I,” he hesitated, despite the even lengthier talk they had while Sai helped him get ready for bed last night. “I’m hungry.”

Sai breathed his laugh once more (that laugh was starting to be Heonnie’s favorite type of wind). “Good thing I made breakfast for my baby.” 

Sai’s hand gently turned Heonnie’s face to the stove top, where French toast under a veritable amount of sugar (whip cream, toppings, the works) strained under their sweetened weight. 

Heonnie’s face darted up to look at Sai’s. “How did you know how I like my French toast?”

Sai laughed again. 

“When we kissed, the first time, and every time after that,” Sai’s mouth curled up, “it was sweet.”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best! Body worship is not my forte. This made my social isolation loneliness and depression act TF up.


End file.
